The Saga of Mary and Bible Boy
by BeDaZzLeNpLaiD
Summary: Trory! Read! how sad, I know. But you'll love the ending, I promise.
1. Remembering With a Heavy Heart

The Saga of Mary and Bible Boy

A/N: okay, so I got the season 1 and 2 Gilmore Girls DVDs for Christmas, and I watched the episode where Tristan leaves, because I had never seen it before. It ACTUALLY made me want to CRY! I'm serious! So anyways, I thought I'd write this, see how it goes. Let me know if you think that I should continue! Oh ya and things that are _italicized _are a flashback!

Disclaimer: Don't own it. If I did, Tristan never would have left in the first place!

* * *

Chapter One Remembering With a Heavy Heart 

_It was Sunday night, the night of the Chilton Shakespeare festivall. Lorelei, Sukki, Dean, and Lane stood in the back of the auditorium watching a caveman interpretation of Act II in 'Romeo and Juliet.' _

_Sukki turned to Dean. "Are you sure this is shakespeare?"_

_"What's with all the grunting?" Dean asked._

_"I wish Luke was here so that he could translate for us," Lorelei cracked. _

_Just then, Rory came out to greet them. "Hey!"_

_"Hi," Dean answere._

_"Look at you, you look like a princess!" Sukki said excitedly. "Doesn't she look like a princess?" she asked Dean._

_"Yah, she looks beautiful," he agreed._

_"Mom made the dress."_

_"Not to meantion the girl inside it!" Lorelei added._

_"Hello! Gross!" Rory grinned._

_"I'm just saying!"_

_"I'm getting kind of nervous," Rory said, changing the subject._

_"You're gonna be great," Lane assured her._

_"I think act threes starting up."_

_"Henry's act! Um... how do I look?" she asked._

_"Might want to hold a phine up to your face so he'll recognize ya!" Rory answered._

_Lane smiled and whispered "bye" before turning to watch. _

_Paris hurriedly walked towards Rory, grabbing her arm. "I need you!" she said, pulling her away before she could proteset. She pulled her into the hallway. "He's not here!" she excaimed._

_"Who's not here?"_

_"Tristan! I've looked everywhere! I've called his cell, his home, I've called three girls I know he's seeing--"_

_"Paris, calm down!"_

_"Weren't you listening? He's not here! We're on in 20 minutes and we don't have a Romeo! We are going to fail!"_

_"We are not going to fail," Rory reasoned._

_"Do you think Harvard accepts people who fail shakespeare? They don't. I don't have the numbers on me or anything but I feel pretty secure in saying 'you fail shakespeare, you don't get into Harvard," Paris ranted._

_"Okay, maybe he's just in one of the bathrooms smoking?" Rory suggested._

_"Good idea. You check the east men's rooms and I'll check the west ones," she said before heading off. _

_5 minutes later- "I knew he was going to do this but noone wanted to listen to me!" Paris raved. "It was all ' let's make Tristan Romeo, he's hot!"_

_"What about Brad?" Rory suggested._

_"Brad transferred schools" Paris told Rory as she caught sight of Tristan walking towards them. "Where have you been? You need to get dressed, we're on in ten minutes!"_

_Tristan scratched his head nervously. "Can't."_

_"What?" _

_"Actually, my dad had me pulled out of school. He.." but Paris was already walking away. "And is she unhappy," he stated, turning his attention to Rory._

_"What do you mean he had you pulled out of school? What happened?" Rory asked, concerned. _

"_Nothing. Just ticked the old man off, that's all."_

"_Doing what? Tristan, come on. Tell me."_

_Tristan shook his head. "I got in some trouble."_

"_Trouble…. Involving…….." Rory pushed._

"_Involving Duncan and Boman… and …. Boman's dad's safe."_

"_Oh no."_

"_I mean, Boman had a key and it was supposed to be no big deal, and then the crazy silent alarm kicked in and—"_

"_You broke into Boman's dad's safe," Rory said in disbelief, interrupting him._

"_Yes."_

"_Stupid."_

"_Yes," he agreed._

"_Well…. Okay. You can apologize, and you can put back the money, and you can explain that, I don't know, you were going through something," Rory rationalized. _

"_I was. I was going through his safe," Tristan answered. He chuckled despite himself. _

"_Why would you do this?" _

"_I don't know. I guess its something I can ponder on in military school."_

"_Military school?"_

"_The police are letting our parents handle it, and in my case that means military school in North Carolina."_

"_I don't know what to say."_

"_Well I imagine you're overwhelmed with the relief of knowing that soon, I will be gone," Tristan answered with slight sarcasm._

"_I'm so sorry."_

_Tristan shrugged. "Well, I'm a big boy. I can handle it."_

_There's nothing you can—?"_

"_Tristan!" a man in his forties interrupted from down the hall. "Come on."_

_Tristan glanced at him and then turned back to Rory. "I gotta go." He turned towards the auditorium to see Dean watching them closely. "ghhh…. So. I'd kiss you goodbye, but uh…. You're boyfriend is watching. Take care of yourself…Mary"_

* * *

This whole scene replayed in Rory's mind more and more as summer reached its end. 

Why though? It was almost as if… she missed him. All her troubles with Dean and Jess made her long for the silly banter she and Tristan had often shared.

There was also a bit of guilt. Should she have paid more attention to Tristan? Had it been all her fault, because he was hung up on her like Dean said?

"You were thinking about Tristan again, weren't you?" Paris asked. The two had gotten closer during their internship in Washington D.C. and Paris was the only person who how Rory thought about Tristan. Lorelei didn't know, and Dean of course had no clue.

Rory sighed. "I just hate the way he left, you know? We weren't really friends, but we had actually managed to have a few decent conversations before he left and…" Rory trailed off. Thinking of Tristan always left her feeling depressed and with a heavy heart. It was better just to try not to rationalize her feelings for him. He was gone, and that was all there was to it.

* * *

"I don't want to stay at the Academy. I want to go back to Chilton. I promise I won't do pull any of the crap I did last year. It was the right decision to send me there for a while, but it won't change me. It made me realize how stupid I was being, but that's all the affect it will have on me." Tristan watched his father cautiously and eagerly as he contemplated the situation. He'd practiced what he was going to say to his father all summer. This was his last, and only hope. 

Finally, his father sighed. "All right Tristan, but one more slip up and you're going back," he warned.

Tristan smirked, standing up. "I promise you won't regret this."

* * *

A/N: So… what do you think? 

Poll

Which should happen when Tristan comes back?

They kiss (a little too soon for my liking. Where's the entertainment in that?)

They hug (not too risky, but kind of boring)

Banter (always entertaining)

Rory avoids him but he seeks her out (entertaining and can go in oh, so many directions)

Tell me what you think in your review! Thanx soo muchFun


	2. Dizzy Spells and Pizza Places

_Here it is… I know it took a while, but I wanted to get everything down perfect, so… tell me what you think!_

**The Saga of Mary and Bible Boy**

**Chapter 2 Dizzy Spells and Pizza Places**

Once getting to her locker assignment, Rory went scouting for hers, because it was in the senior's hallway, so she had no idea where it was. She found it, right next to Summer. Great, Summer. Another year of having her locker blocked by two idiots who don't have the decency to get a room.

This automatically branched her thoughts off to Tristan. 'Stop! Stop!' she told herself. 'You have a boyfriend and you love him!' But if she loved him than why had she kissed Jess? And why did she keep thinking about Tristan nonstop?

She turned her attention to opening her locker, pushing the thoughts out of her head.

A petite blonde sauntered over to Summer. "Did you hear? Tristan is back!" she squealed.

Summer closed her locker and turned towards her friend. "Yah! I heard he just told his dad he wanted to come back, and he agreed!"

"The king gets what he wants," the blonde stated, grinning.

Rory was shocked. Tristan was back? She slammed her locker shut, in a daze, making the two girls jump. Not noticing them, she hurried off in the direction of her homeroom. She hurried into class, and slid into the seat next to Paris.

Taking a look at Rory's shocked expression, Paris immediately understood what was bothering her. "I guess you found out that Tristan is back, didn't you?"

Rory nodded. "I can't face him yet! Oh my god, what am I going to do?"

"Maybe you should go to the nurse and ask to go home?" Paris suggested.

Rory nodded her head and approached the teacher's desk. "Mrs. Jackson, may I please have a pass to the nurse? I feel dizzy," she lied.

Mrs. Jackson, the kind woman that she was, showed concern. "Of course. If you're dizzy though dear, we should get someone to walk with you though, since it's all the way across campus.

"But I don't need -- "

"Ah, Mr. Dugrey," Mrs. Jackson greeted Tristan as he walked into the classroom. "Would you mind escorting Miss Gilmore to the nurse's office?"

Tristan smirked. "Of course not," he replied as he followed Rory into the empty hallway.

"Hey Mary, wait up!" he said, falling into step beside her. "Did you miss me?"

"Not particularly."

"So, are you gonna be easy now that you've realized how much you want me and can't live without me?" Tristan asked with a wink.

Rory blushed. If only he knew… she quickened her pace, deciding not to answer.

Tristan walked in front of her, cutting her off. "You're walking pretty fast for someone having a dizzy spell Mary."

Rory glared at him. "It's Rory." How could she possibly have feelings for a guy who couldn't even manage to remember her first name?

"You were trying to avoid me, weren't you?" he asked knowingly. "The question is why?" He watched as Rory reddened. He enjoyed embarrassing her, pushing her to her limits.

"I can make it to the nurse's office by myself. You should just go to your first class.

"Fine. I'll make sure to take good notes for you."

Rory narrowed her eyes. "How do you even know if we have any of the same classes?"

"Well, since my dad enrolled me so late, I had the pleasure of seeing the list of students in each class before actually signing up for them."

"And how many classes are we in together?"

"All of them," Tristan answered, smirking.

Rory was speechless. How could she avoid a guy who was in every single one of her classes?

Tristan was surprised to see her close to tears. "What's wrong? You don't hate me that much, do you?"

Rory looked up at him. "You… you weren't supposed to come back," she said as she turned and hurried away, holding back tears.

* * *

"So choose groups of three, and your presentations will be due in three weeks time," the teacher finished. She let them get to choosing their groups, collapsing into the chair behind her desk.

"Paris. You, me, Mary?" Tristan said, leaning forward to whisper in her ear.

"I don't think Rory--" Paris started to protest, but Tristan wasn't listening.

He got up and walked to the teacher's desk. "Mrs. Rowman? Rory Gilmore isn't here, so can she join Paris Gellar and me? We'll fill her in on everything tomorrow."

The teacher agreed. "It's all set," Tristan told Paris as he slid back into his seat.

* * *

The next day, Summer walked into school to find Tristan leaning up against her locker. " Tristan! Gosh! I'm flattered and all, but I'm booked until next Wednesday," she said mischievously.

Tristan didn't even bother to look up. "Don't flatter yourself Summer, I'm not waiting here for you. I just need to talk to Mary."

Right on cue, Rory appeared at the end of the hall. She cautiously walked towards Tristan, hoping he wouldn't mention her surprising breakdown the day before. He moved to allow her to open her locker, and she set herself in the task of opening it before addressing Tristan. "Is there something you need?" she asked, trying not to look nervous.

"Well, we have a Social Studies project due in a few weeks, and I just came to hive you a copy of the notes for it.

Rory slammed her locker shut. "We're partners?"

"Well, it's you, me, and Gellar."

"Oh. Okay. Did you already decide where we're meeting at?" Rory asked, trying to sound casual and nonchalant.

"Yup. We're meeting at _Papa Della's_ around seven tomorrow night."

"Where's that?"

"It's kind of a fancy pizza place here in Hartford. Paris' uncle owns the place."

"You guys expect me to go all the way to Stars Hollow and then back up to Hartford again? There's a half hour drive in between!" Rory exclaimed.

"You can come home with me, then I could give you a ride back after. It's a Friday, so I'm guessing your mom won't really care if you get back kind of late." Tristan offered.

Rory blushed. Go home with Tristan? "I… I… I think I'll just get a ride with Paris, thanks."

"Paris is leaving early for a dentist appointment tomorrow." Tristan informed her. "Come on Mary. Just come with me. No strings attached." Tristan smirked. "Unless of course you want there to be."

Rory blushed and looked at the ground after Tristan's joking accusation. "Fine," she mumbled under her breath, before walking away.

* * *

**Friday Afternoon **

The bell rang, and Tristan got up and headed for the door. Rory slowly put her books into her bag, stalling. Tristan turned in the doorway and watched her, grinning. "You ready to go yet Mary?" he asked loudly, watching as Rory blushed.

Everyone remaining in the room turned their attention towards her. She quickly threw her backpack over her shoulder and stormed past Tristan, avoiding eye contact.

He followed her down the hall and waited while she put her books in her locker. They silently walked to the parking lot.

Tristan had left the cover down that morning, so he just hopped over the top and into the driver's seat and looked up expectantly.

Rory cautiously opened the door and stubbornly slid into the back seat.

Tristan smirked.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Nothing. I was just remembering what happened last time there was a girl in a skirt in my back seat.

He watched as Rory's expression first turned to puzzled, and couldn't help but laugh as it turned to one of disgusted horror.

She quickly hopped over the seat and into the front as Tristan started up the car. "So, how's Bag Boy?" he asked, not wanting the short ride to be silent.

He watched as Rory shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Dean. 'Is there trouble in Paradise?' Tristan couldn't help but wonder. "Fine," she finally managed to say.

"Does he know you're with me?"

"No."

"Won't he notice that you're missing?"

"Tonight's his mother's birthday, so no, okay! Now are we done with the 20 questions yet?"

Tristan pulled into a huge driveway that was about the same size as her grandparents, but more elegant and showy, and obviously more expensive. "Well, we're here, but if you were really enjoying it that much, we can continue once we get inside, if that's what you want." he said jokingly.

He unlocked the door, and led Rory into the large, marble kitchen, hoisting himself up on the counter and sliding over to the fridge. "You want something to eat? Drink?"

"Do you have coffee?"

Tristan smiled. He should have known. "I'll make you some," he said, sliding off the counter.

Rory walked over to the freezer and opened it, grabbing a carton lf chocolate ice cream. "Spoon?" she asked.

Tristan absentmindedly opened a draw and handed her a spoon.

"Which way is your room?" she asked, hoping Tristan didn't think she was suggesting anything. She just needed a place to put her bag and eat her ice cream. Plus, she wanted to see what the overconfident, sports star, King of Chilton's room looked like. Curiosity was one of the things she had unfortunately inherited from her mother.

"Up the stairs and to your left," he answered. Rory turned and headed for the door. "Wait! Don't you want a bowl or something?"

"Nope," she answered with a grin as she left ther room.

"I'll be up in a few minutes!" he yelled after her.

"Come baring coffee and I mightlet you in!" she yelled back through the swinging door.

* * *

When Tristan and Rory walked into the family restaurant, they spotted Paris, books already spread out in a booth. Rory slid in across from her, and Tristan surprisingly (or not so much) slid in next to her.

"So, I read Tristan's notes. How are we going to present this whole thing?" Rory asked, getting down to business. Paris already had a plan of course, and spent the next ten minutes trying to fill them in.

The waitress came over. "Can I get you guys anything?"

" Sure. Um… can I get a small cheese, and a small pepperoni please? Do you guys want anything?" Rory asked Tristan.

"You mean you didn't just order for all of us?" Tristan asked.

"No that stuff is for me!"

"I guess Paris and I'll just split a large cheese," Tristan told the waitress.

"Oh, and can I get some of that cheesy bread?" Rory added.

Once the waitress was hone, Tristan and Paris stared at Rory. "What?" she finally asked them.

"I've just never seen anyone eat so much," Tristan answered. "Especially someone so tiny," he added.

"It'll all catch up with you in a few years," Paris grumbled before going back to her textbook.

As they were finishing up, Tristan excused himself and went to the bathroom.

A few moments later, someone slid into the seat to Rory. "Dean! What are you doing here?"

"Came for my mom's birthday dinner. Don't know why though. Why should we bring our business to a place owned be snobs that don't need the money in the first place?" he asked, obviously in a sour mood.

Paris looked up from her book. "This is my uncle's place."

"My point exactly."

"Dean? What's wrong with you? You know Paris is my friend." She and Dean had been having fights like this more and more since she had returned home from Washington D. C. He had started being rude to her friends, her mother, even waitresses when they were out on dates. He was changing, and Rory was starting to have trouble ignoring it.

"Hey Bag Boy! You're in my seat."

Dean turned around. "Great. I thought they shipped your ass off to military school. You get kicked out already?"

"Dean," Rory tried to reason.

"No Rory. What are you doing with these losers anyway? Come on, you can come home with me."

"No."

"What?"

"Dean, I can't be with you anymore," Rory said quietly, looking down at her empty plate.

_So, here it is! did you guys like it? Please Reveiw!_


	3. Rory's World Goes Dark

A/N: Okay, so heres chapter 3. And thanks for all the GREAT reveiws! I really appreciate them. reminder: _italisized _is a flashback **bold **are lyrics

* * *

Chapter 3 Rory's World Goes Dark

* * *

Tristan quietly opened the door for Rory and then walked around to the other side, getting into the car himself. They drove off.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine," Rory muttered. "It was a long time overdue anyways." She chuckled.

"What?"

"Well, I always thought the end of me and Dean would be a fight about you or Jess. I never would have guessed it would be becuase Dean was acting like a jack ass."

"Who's Jess?"

"Just a guy who moved here right before you left," she answered offhandedly.

"Oh."

The ride was silent for a while, but when Rory saw the lighted sign of a QUICK MART, she asked Tristan to stop. She got out of the car, and Tristan followed her inside.

She grabbed a carriage, and rolled it into the snack aisle. Tristan watched as she pulled oreos, chips, peanut butter, and cookie dough of the shelves and into the cart, then followed her to the freezer section while she got ice cream. "Why are you getting all this junk?" he finally asked.

"So I can wallow."

"Wallow?"

"Part of the Gilmore rules. I have to wallow. You know, eat junk, watch t.v., feel depressed. I don't really feel depressed though, but kind of free, happy almost. I'm just going through the motions for the sake of the Gilmore Guide to Relationships and Breakups."

"Oh." Tristan insisted on paying for the food, and they left.

When they got to Stars Hollow, he helped her bring her bags in, and turned to leave.

"Won't you stay?" Rory asked. Tristan cocked and eyebrow. "I mean, in a completely platonic way. Wallowing is just more fun when you can share the experience."

"Alright Mary, I'll stay."

They sat side by side, backs against the couch, junk food spread in front of them, watching soap operas silently for hours.

* * *

Lorelei rolled over in her bed and groaned. 10:30. 10:30? Rory always woke her up by 9 on the weekends. She pulled herslf out of bed and down the stairs, only to stop short, astounded at the scene in front of her. She tried to supress a giggle as she tiptoed through the room, out the door and headed to LUKE'S for coffee.

* * *

Rory awoke and slowly lifted her head from Tristan's shoulder. She looked around her at the empty food bags and the t.v. still going from the night before.

"Tristan," she said, nudging him.

"Hmm. What?" he asked grumpily.

"We must have fallen asleep. It's morning already."

"Oh." He got up and examined the mess. "I'll help you clean up."

They threw the trash out silently. "Do you want to go to LUKE'S for coffee before you go?" Rory offered when they were done.

"Sure."

Rory locked up the house, and Tristan headed for the car. "What are you doing?" Rory asked.

"I thought we were going to LUKE'S."

"Yah, but I think its best we leave the viper here," she said as she thought of the rumors that would fly if Miss Patty saw her in it with Tristan. "Besides, it's a nice day for a walk." Rory turned and started down the driveway, and Tristan ran to catch up.

"Hey Tristan?"

"Yah?"

"You've been really nice, about this whole Dean and wallowing thing and all. Thanks."

"No problem, just remember I'm still the same, cocky, irresistable Tristan Dugrey though."

"You seem nicer since you've come back. How come?

"I guess I've just realized I gave to be more compassionate in order to be with the girl I'm still hung up on."

"You mean your _still _not over Summer?"

Tristan couldn't help but laugh at how naive Rory was.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Tristan lied.

"Fine," Rory said, pouting. "We're here anyways."

"Well, well, if it isn't my long lost daughter!" Lorelei exclaimed as Rory entered the diner, Tristan in tow.

"Hey mom," Rory greeted. "Luke, two coffees!" she yelled as she made her way to take a seat at the counter.

"So, who's the hunk?" Lorelei asked, not caring that Tristan could hear her.

"I don't know, but this is Tristan." (A/N: does this line sound familiar? If your a true Tristan fan thenit should)

Tristan was silent for a moment. "Hey!" he exclaimed once he realized what Rory had said.

The two Gilmores started cracking up uncontrollably. Once they had calmed, Lorelei asked another question. "So what were you two doing passed out with tons of junk food spread out in front of you?"

"We were wallowing," Rory answered proudly.

"What could Paris have done to make the two of you wallow?"

"Actually, I was wallowing, and Tristan was keeping me company. I um..... I broke up with Dean last night."

"It's about time!" Luke interupted. He had always disliked Dean and his floppy hair style.

"Yah, you're right," Rory said to herself, Tristan being the only one to hear.

* * *

(A/N: I'm making this like Max and Lorelei were still engaged and all, for the sake of the story. K?)

"Rory, why don't you come with us tonight? Karaoke night is the best! It's bound to cheer you up!" Lorelei pleaded.

"Fine," Rory finally gave in, feeling a little odd about tagging along on her mother and Max's date.

At the resteraunt, Rory mostly watched the other people fooling around, singing, dancing. She just wasn't in the mood to do it herself. She was an observer, not a participant.

**fathers be good to your daughters**

**daughters will live like you do**

**girls become lovers**

**and turn into mothers**

**so mothers be good **

**to your daughters too**

"That should be your theme song," Rory told her mother, trying to grin and bare it.

Lorelei smiled, knowing how hard her duaghter was trying. "Come on," she said, grabbing her hand, and dragging Rory to the stage.

Rory stood there, embarrased and puzzled for a moment, but then the music started.

* * *

_"Hmm. Independance Inn. We're here Rory!" Lorelei said, turning and pushing a hair out of the toddler's face._

_"Remember this day Rory. This is the day our lives changed for the better." _

_Just then, a commercial ended and a song began on the car's radio. "Oh! I love this song! This will be our song Rory. Even when we're far apart later on in life, if we hear this song we'll remember each other, and it will be as if we are with each other."_

_Lorelei gleamed with pride as she watched Rory giggle. "We'll always have each other baby. Always. I love you soooooooooo much."

* * *

_

**wanting you the way I do**

**I only wanna be with you**

**and I would go to the ends of the earth**

**cause darling to me thats what you're worth**

**where you lead**

**I will follow**

**anywhere**

**that you tell me to**

**if you need**

**you need me to be with you**

**I will follow**

**where you lead**

**if you're out on the road**

**feeling lonely and so cold**

**all you gave to do is call my name**

**and I'll be there**

**on the next train**

**where you lead**

**I will follow**

**anywhere**

**that you tell me to**

**if you need**

**you need me to be with you**

**I will follow**

**where you lead**

**I always wanted a real home**

**with flowers on the window sill**

**but if you wanna live in New York City**

**honey you know I will**

**(yes I will, yes I will)**

**I never thought I could get satisfaction**

**from just one person**

**But if anyone could keep me happy**

**You're the one who can**

**where you lead**

**I will follow**

**anywhere**

**that you tell me to**

**if you need**

**you need me to be with you**

**I will follow**

**where you lead**

**where you lead**

**I will follow**

**anywhere**

**that you tell me to**

**if you need**

**you need me to be with you**

**I will follow**

**where you lead**

**oh baby, Oh, I'm gonna follow where you lead**

**I'm gonna follow where you lead**

**I'm gonna follow where you lead**

**I'm gonna follow where you lead**

**I'm gonna follow where you lead**

**I'm gonna follow where you lead

* * *

**

"Did you have fun Rory?" Lorelei asked, smiling as she turned from the front seat to see her duaghter, sitting behind her.

Max looked left and right, then started to move forward on the poorly lit intersection. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw headlights fastly approaching. "Lorelei, look out!" he yelled, trying to pull her down.

But he was too late. The speeding car crashed right into the two Gilmore girl's side of the car, and suddenly Rory's world went dark.

* * *

A/N: ooooh cliffhanger!!!! reveiw reveiw review! 


	4. Rory Laughs Despite Herself

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the AWSOME reveiws! they're so encouraging, and extremely helpful

The Saga of Mary and Bible Boy

Chapter 4 Rory Laughs Despite Herself

"Quiet down class! Settle down!" Mr. Medina said from his desk. The whispering ceased.

"I know you're all wondering why I have a black eye and swollen lip, so I will end the suspense here and now. Your very respected teacher did not take part in a bar fight, to many of your's dismay. Unfortunately, I was in a very destructive car accident, hit by a drunk driver."

The class laughed half-heatedly at Mr. Medina's attempt of a joke, but quieted, suprised by the sadness evident on their usually goofy teacher's face. "Also in the car was my fiance Lorelei Gilmore and her daughter, your classmate, Rory Gilmore."

At this point, the class was startled and silent. Mr. Medina was noticably trying to hold back tears. "Both Gilmores are in a coma, and neither is expected to pull through." He finished in a raspy voice, and knowing a breakdown would soon follow, he excused himself and left for the teackers lounge, where he could mourn in peace. (A/N: someone doesn't have to be dead for you to mourn. I think there just has to be a loss of some kind)

* * *

Emily Gilmore sat crying at Hartford Hospital. She was wrapped in a chair in the room both her daughter and grandduaghter shared, waiting for the doctor's news about the latest tests.

When he came, Emily greeted him weakly.

"Mrs. Gilmore. Rory's swelling seems to be going down, and we expect her to wake in about 24 hours." Emily sighed with releif, relaxing a little.

"But, Lorelei's swelling has stayed the same, and if it doesn't start to recede soon, I'm afraid it is likely she may never again wake up," the doctor stated in a regretful tone.

Emily thanked him through her sobs, and settled back into the chair she had been occupying restlessly sice arriving. Gradually, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Where is Rory going to stay once she wakes?" Richard asked.

She could mave to Boston and live with me," Christopher offered thoughfully.

"Nonsense!" Emily exclaimed. "She can't leave Chilton at this point in her senior year."

"Then she will stay with you," Christopher decided.

"I was just down in the basement when your mother came to town Richard, Its large down there, and it even has a little kitchen," Emily said thoughtfully. "I know! How about we get it refurbished, and it can be like her own suite! I'm sure she's going to want her space after this tragedy, and she has always been a quiet one."

"How fast can it be done?" Christopher asked.

"Oh! What's Oprah's interior decorator's name?" Richard asked. "Nate! Yes, it's Nate! He does stuff on the show in only a few hours, and it's all amazing! I'm sure he could have it done in about a week!"

"Perfect," Emily said, smiling for the first time in 48 hours. She left to go back and sit beside Lorelei.

"We'll talk about you watching Oprah some other time Richard," Christopher said, slapping him on the back before following Emily in.

* * *

Rory awoke to a seering pain in the back of her head. She slowly opened here eyes. It took her a few moments to process where she was, and that her mother was not stirring in the bed beside her. Slowly, all here memories of the accident came back to her. She started to cry.

* * *

A week later, Rory went home. Her new home. Her mother was left behind in the hospital.

She walked into the house, in a daze.

"Rory, would you like to see what we've done to the basement?" Emily asked, concerned.

"Sure," she answered, allowing herself to be lead down one of the many winding staircases.

She looked at the place as she decended the stairs. It was awsome. Her grandmother smiled, pleased. She had even gone as far to take Nate to the Gilmore's house in Stars Hollow, and he had decorated the place in a way that made her feel almost at home.

"There's a living room, kitchen, bedroom with a walk-in-closet, t.v.room, bathroom, and a small library," Emily informed her proudly.

"Thank you grandma," Rory said queitly, hugginge her, before retiring to her new bedroom, exhausted.

The next day was Saturday. Rory spent if sifting through the bags of cards she had received at the hospital, but had too bad a head ache to read before that.

There was one from Lane....

_Rory,_

_I love you sooo much. Oh my god, I can' t beleive this happened! Okay. I'm supposed to be cheering you up. Call me soon, I miss you._

_Love Always,_

_Lane_

and one from Luke.

_Rory,_

_Don't worry about your mother. I'm sure shes going to be fine.I'm convinced that her end will be a reprecussion from all the junk food and coffee she devours._

_Luke_

There was even one from Mrs. Kim!

_Dearest Rory,_

_I hope you now realize that god punishes those who go around kissing boys._

_Get better,_

_Mrs. Kim_

From school there was one from Paris........

_Rory,_

_I hope you get better soon. I'm going insane with noone to listen to besides Louise and Madeling's mindless chit chat._

_Sincerely,_

_Paris_

Louise..........

_Rory,_

_I hear you got a new walk in closet! Take me through it some time!  
_

_Always,_

_Louise_

Madeline...........

_Hey Rory!_

_Cheer up! Cheer up! Cheer up!_

_Madeline. (who else?)_

and finally, Tristan.

_Mary,_

_Now that I've almost lost you, I realize just how much I really want you. Now, your gonna have to come with your best game, cause I'm gonna be so damn irresistable. :o) Did I make you blush yet? I'm just kiddin around Mar. See you soon._

_Yours Truly_

_The almighty and powerful king of Chilton, Tristan Dugray_

Rory laughed despite herself, but stopped abruptly. How could she laugh when her mother was still lying unconcious in a hospital bed?

* * *

A/N: so here it is! what comes next? oh so many possibilities! Review, review review! 


	5. The Pulling Of Curls and Writing Of Obsc...

A/N: oh my, so many reveiws! thank you so much everyone!

Chapter 5 The Pulling of Curls and Writing of Obscenities

* * *

Rory cautiously walked into school on her first day back. Her limbs still ached from the accident,but her bruises were starting to heal.

She walked to her locker and opened it, then got down on her knees to load her books into her bag.

"Mary," a voice came from beside her.

She looked up, startled, and then got off her knees, pushing herself to a standing postition.

As her hair fell away from her face, Tristan saw a black and blue bruise spread across the bottom of Rory's jaw bone. Instinctively, he brought his hand up gently to where it lay.

Rory felt a shiver down her spine at Tristan's touch. She took a step away from him.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Tristan asked in a joking voice, while inwardly he cringed. Stupid hormones. "I'll see you later Mary," he said after a long pause as he walked away.

Rory turned back to her locker to find Summer watching her. "You should get a perm," she told her. Rory thought she was being rude, remembering the time Summer had told Paris she should get bangs to cover her long forehead. This is why Rory was so surprised by what Summer asked next. "I'm going to a salon at the mall tomorrow. Wanna come with?"

Rory looked at her in surprise, but Summer seemed sincere. "Sure," she answered with a smile.

"Great! We'll go right after school tomorrow."

* * *

"This is Rory. Do you have room for another perm and coloring?" Summer asked as she and Rory walked into the salon.

"Do you want tight curls or loose?" the lady behind the desk asked.

"Loose," Rory answered quicklly.

"And the color?"

"Oh! Rory! I think you'd look awsome with a bit darker hair, I remember when you first started Chilton you did and it looked sooo good."

"Sure," Rory agreed, smiling.

After they had gotten their hair done, Summer asked Rory if she wanted to shop. She said sure. Her grandparents had given her a credit card to buy herself some clothes, since most of hers were still in Stars Hollow. Besides, it was time for a new look anyways. Nothing too slutty, just something that said she actually cared about how she looked, instead of all the baggy clothes she usually wore.

Two hours and 600 dollars later, she and Summer finally retired to a coffee shop before heading home. Rory decided now was as best a time as any to ask her the question that had been bugging her for a while now. "Summer? You promise not to get mad if I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why'd you ask me to come with you today? I mean, I always thought you hated me."

"Well, at first I was kind of jealous of you, but I'm over that now," she answered truthfully.

"Jealous of me?"

"Yeah. Well, when I was with Tristan, all he ever talked about was you. I mean, can you blame me?"

"No, not at all," Rory answered thoughtfully. "Thanks Summer, this has been great. It's just what the doctor ordered."

"No problem Rory. What are freinds for?"

* * *

"Hey Mary," Tristan greeted, pulling on one of Rory's curly whisps of hair playfully before leaning against the locker next to hers.

"Tristan! I didn't recognize you without the usual slut attached to you side!" Rory retorted in false alarm.

"And I you with the new hair. Better be careful, thats the kind of hair guys just love running their hands through," he said mischeivously. Guys like him.

"It is great, isn't it?" Summer interrupted from the locker on the other side of Rory. Tristan raised an ewebrow as he watched the two exchange smiles.

"I'd really like to stay and chat, but I'd best be going to class," Rory said, smilimg up at him. She and Summer hooked arms and walked of giddily with each other.

Tristan did not feel the least bit dejected, but actually more amused. He liked Rory for everything she was, but if she was less uptight and more outgoing, the ride might be just a little more worth while.

* * *

Rory awoke and dragged herself out of bed and into her kitchen for coffee.

Finally, it was Friday. Friday means two things. The weekend, and 'Dress Down Day' at Chilton. Friday was the only day of the week Chiltonites could wear whatever they wanted, with some regulations of course.

This was the first day Rory could really show off her less homely look, and as pathetic as it was she admitted, she was totally excited. She trapsed off to her closet. Standing insideshe looked at her humongous closet, filled with new clothes.

She didn't want to be too risky, so she finally decided on light blue faded hip huggers and a black sweatshirt with the pink playboy bunny outline on the front. Different, but not shocking. Perfect.

She walked into school feeling unsure and self conscious, but her fears quickly subsided when she saw the looks of approval from now only the girls, but many of the guys as well.

"Mary," Tristan greeted as she felt the now familiar gentle tug on her hair.

"Funny, I only see a Rory here," she anwered nonchalantly, despite her heart skipping a beat.

"Mary."

"Even though this game has been really fun and all, R really have to get going," Rory said, smiling at Tristan's stubborness.

"You don't like this game? We can play Boppit if you want" he offered smirking.

"Boppit?"

"Yah, you know. Boppit, twist it, flick it, pull it."

"Yah, I know what Boppit is! Just do me a favor and don't tell me what kind of gross analogy you have in mind for that." Rory answered, but was amused inward.

Tristan noticed the sparkle in her eyes and took advantage of it. He reached down and grabbed her books from her arms without saying a word.

Rory ran to catch up with him. "You make a bad habit out of stealing people's books," she saide, remembering the time he had done this before, refusing to return them until she agreed to go to PJ Harvey with hem.

Tristan kept walking as the halls emptied, and Rory followed behind bitterly.

"Are you gonna give me my books back?" she finally asked him, sighing.

"How much do you want them Mary?" Tristan retorted, grinning. He watched in amusement as Rory blushed. "I'll be right back," she added, going through the door to the men's room, bringing her books with him. Once he got in, he took out a sharpie and started writing on her book covers, chuckling to himself.

Rory sighed, waiting for Tristan to come back. When he did, he silently handed her back her books, grinning slightly.

Rory looked down at her books in horror. 'I love Tristan' the first one said in large letters. She looked at the others. 'Tristan is my fantasy', 'Tristan is soooo hott' and finally 'Bang me Tristan!'

"How am I supposed to get these off?" she asked in shock.

"That's your problem not mine. I'll see you later Mary."

* * *

A/N: so whatdya think? Lorelei next chapter, promise. Reveiw reveiw, review! 


	6. What's a Gilmore Girl Without the Other?

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay... I'll save my sorry ass excuses for another time, k?

* * *

**The Saga Of Mary And Bible Boy**

**Chapter 6- What's A Gilmore Girl Without the Other?

* * *

Rory walked through the large oak doors to find her grandmother and grandfather ready to go out the door.**

"We're going to see your mother. Are you coming?" Emily asked. She was slightly disappointed with Rory for not visiting Lorelei more. 'Maybe she's just coping with everything in her own way' she told herself.

"Sure," Rory answered hesitantly. She was ashamed of herself for not visiting more as well. She missed her mom, and she just couldn't stand sitting there, watching her own strong, independent, witty mother lying in a hospital bed, unconscious.

* * *

Rory sat alone, holding onto her mother's hand. "Hi," she whispered, staring at her mother as if expecting a response. But of course, none came. All the emotions she had been keeping cooped up inside her suddenly came spilling out. "Mom, I need you soooo much. There are so many things that are changing and happening and I just don't know what to do. You've always been there for me, and I know this is selfish, but I need you now. I can't live without you. What's a Gilmore Girl without the other?" she ranted through her tears. She finished off softly, as if having no more strength. "I love you."

Rory was about to pull her hand back and leave, afraid of having an even worse breakdown than the one already, but she felt a tight squeeze and looked up startled. "Mom?"

"Heeeeeey chickadee," Lorelei answered weakly.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed, jumping up and hugging her.

"You should really try out for a role in a lifetime movie. That rant was great!"

* * *

Rory banged on her locker in frustration, but the smile still remained on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" Tristan whispered into her ear from behind before leaning into the locker in front of her.

"My mom woke up! It's gonna be a while before she can live on her own again, so we have to stay with my grandparents, but everything is going to be okay! She's up and that's all that matters!"

"Is that why everyone is getting those invitations to a party on Friday?"

"Oh. Yah. She comes 'home' on Thursday, so my grandma is throwing a party of the sorts."

"Cool, I'll be there Mary."

* * *

Rory sat on her couch, watching everyone partying around her. When the adult's party had gotten boring, the chiltonites had formed their own little 'sub party' in her place. Suddenly, a certain blonde caught her eye.

Tristan was leading a petite red head into a room. Her room. Before he could make it, Rory jumped off the couch and headed straight for them, cutting them off. "Hey Handsome!" she exclaimed before pulling him down and kissing him softly. Too quickly in Tristan's mind. She turned to the girl. "And you are?"

"Oh. Um. Rachel. Are you two together?"

"Going on three months now."

"Oh. I… I didn't know," she said awkwardly before walking away.

"Rory!" Tristan exclaimed, speaking up for the first time.

"What?"

"What was that all about?"

"Well, you looked cornered," she said jokingly.

Tristan looked at her a moment, and then smirked. "You just wanted to kiss me, didn't you! All you had to do was ask Mary."

"That's not it at all!" Rory answered defensively.

"Mmmhhm."

"Tristan! You were about to 'get it on' in MY bed with some bimbo! I HAD to do something!"

"Sure."

"Really!"

"Two can play your game Mary."

"What do you mean?"

"Mary one, Tristan zero. All I can say is you better be good at score keeping, because your not gonna be able to keep up." With that Tristan walked away, smirk plastered on his face, leaving Rory to ponder on what he had meant.

* * *

A/N: Okay, filler chapter... I have some great ideas for the next few though. Please Reveiw!Also- Where do some of you guys get the spoilers and descriptions of future episodes? And are there any other good fanfiction websites? Tell me, Tell me, Tell me!


	7. What Makes Rory Gilmore Rory Gilmore

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reveiws. I know what direction I'm taking this in, so expect another update soon!

* * *

The Saga of Mary and Bible Boy 

Chapter 7: What Makes Rory Gilmore Rory Gilmore

Rory sat in class, trying to drone out the sounds of her nagging teacher, Mr. Hays. She hated him more than any other teacher, the way he treated students like toddlers, and how he looked down the girls shirts when he thought they weren't looking.

"And so, Jefferson won the election by a landslide."

"You're wrong."

"Excuse me, Miss Gilmore?" Mr. Hays demanded, turning towards her.

Rory hadn't meant to say anything, but it had just been an automatic reaction. "You're wrong. The election between Jefferson and Burr was so close that the House of Reps had to vote, and even then it took them multiples of times to come out without a tie."

"I've been teaching this class for 10 years Miss Gilmore. I believe I know more on the subject than you."

"It's a fact. Check your book. That is, if you wouldn't mind," Rory retorted smartly.

"Of course not," Mr. Hays said, sneering. "That is if you don't mind going to the principle's office and explaining how you were mouthing off to a teacher."

Rory was getting riled up. Boy did he have some nerve! "Oh, boo hoo. Despite what you may think, I'm not in kindergarten. Why don't you just make me go sit in the corner?"

"Out!" he barked.

"Fine!" Rory walked over to the door. She'd regret this later, but right now she was too caught up in the moment. "Oh, and by the way, I'm not going to the principle's office."

"Then I'll have to inform headmaster Charleston so he can suspend you."

"No you won't."

"How DARE you contradict me!"

"Because if you do I'll be forced to tell Charleston about last week when you offered to boost my grade up to an A+ if I did a little 'favor' for you!" she yelled, heading for the door. She stopped, and turned to face him. "You purve!" she added before storming out.

Tristan had been watching on in deep amusement. He never thought he'd see the day when Rory Gilmore was kicked out of a class. Then again, she went down the way anyone would have imagined she would, her standing up for some god-forsaken fact that wasn't important to anyone but her. "Uh, Mr. Hays, could I get a bathroom pass?"

* * *

Tristan walked down the hall to see her pacing in front of her locker. Not seeing him approaching, he took advantage of the situation. He slammed her into the lockers, kissing her deeply, one hand leaning against the locker, his other running up her thigh expertly. He pulled away quickly, smirking, before she even had a chance to respond. 

She just stared up at him, the shock evident in her expression. "Suprise attack. That's worth at least two points, don't you think Mary?" he whispered before turning and quickly walking back to class.

A few minutes later, Rory still stood where Tristan had left her. She wasn't only shocked because of Tristan's actions, but also because she had almost _liked_ it.

'You better watch out Dugrey. You're messing with a Gilmore. This game's about to get a whole lot more interesting."

* * *

Tristan was bored, and I mean _really_ bored. It was his parents' annual Halloween party. Every year people dressed up in the same costumes, something fit for people of such 'high standards'. This meant all the men dressed as scholars, princes, presidents, or famous inventors. All the girls dressed like princesses. Hell, he'd seen five girls tonight all with the same gown on. 

He was over by the bar, flirting with the bartender when someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey!" Rory exclaimed. Tristan took in her outfit. She had on a large shirt and huge pants, walking along with only one of her legs in one of them, and only one arm going through her sleeve as well.

Tristan laughed. "What are you supposed to be?"

Rory frowned, as if it was obvious. "I'm a half of a Siamese twin! Da!"

"Oh. Of course, how clueless of me," Tristan responded sarcastically. "You realize people are staring at you, don't you?"

"Well my grandma didn't tell me about the party until tonight, so I just grabbed some of my grandpa's old clothes before he lost all that weight on the subway diet plan."

"You're grandpa ate takeout?"

"Yup. Don't tell my grandma though!" she said giddily before turning and hopping away.

Tristan watched her leave and laughed. He wondered if he'd ever be able to figure out what makes Rory Gilmore Rory Gilmore.

* * *

Rory and her grandparents were the last to leave. Them and the DuGreys were standing in the foyer. "Goodbye!" Rory exclaimed before jumping up and pecking Tristan on the lips. "Two points," she whispered when she knew no one was watching them anymore. 

"What? That was nothing!" Tristan exclaimed.

"No, see. You might be more experienced at this, but I'm smarter. You're parents were watching. Now they're going to star hounding you about what a nice girl I am and that I come from a great family. That I'm an _excellent_ choice. Heck, their gonna be planning the _wedding_!" Rory turned and followed her grandparents out the door.

Tristan stood and watched. She was right, and too damn smart for her own good.

* * *

_Tickledpink_ when you said where you got the spoilers, nothing showed up on the screen. FanFiction doesn't show the links, so could you try again and not write the . com? Thanx a bunch!

So? How is it? Please reveiw! With lots a TLC, Fun


	8. Taking The Plunge For Now

A/N: hey guys, I promised a quick update, so here it is. I sprained my ankle the other day, so since I don't have basketball expect more frequent updates. Now... On with the show!

* * *

**The Saga Of Mary And Bible Boy**

**Chapter 8: Taking The Plunge**

* * *

"And the groups are the same as the ones you had for the project at the beginning of the year," Mrs. Rowman finished.

Rory looked up from her notes, and glanced at Paris' empty seat, then at Tristan, who had his usual smirk plastered on his face. "Mrs. Rowman?"

"Yes Miss Gilmore?"

"Paris is on vacation."

"Ah, yes. You and Mr. DuGrey will have to do her work as well then. I'll give you an extra week to complete it though."

* * *

**Tristan's Room Friday Afternoon**

"So why do we have to start this thing now? We get an extra week to do it!" Tristan complained, sitting down on his king size bed.

"Unlike you, I am not a procrastinator," Rory answered standing in front of him. "Besides, it's not like you've got anything better to do."

"I can think of something," Tristan grumbled as he pulled Rory down by the arm and into his lap.

"What are you doing?"

"It's my turn, remember?" He smirked, and then kissed her softly, the kiss becoming more passionate by the minute. He trailed kisses down her neck, and took a chance, biting her where her neck met her jawline, sucking on it. Rory jumped, but didn't protest.

He kissed her again, and she asked. "So how many points is that supposed to be worth?"

Tristan chuckled, and kissed her again. "Can't you tell this isn't about that anymore?"

Rory looked up at him, scared for a moment, but decided to take the plunge. She hadn't totally deciphered her feelings for Tristan yet, but there was definitely something there. And it was definitely more than a crush. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down to meet hers.

As they continued, her hipsabsentmindedly started grinding into his. Tristan let out a groan. How the hell did she learn how to do that? Bag Boy never would have taken things this far.

Once again, Rory was startled. By her own actions, and by Tristan's. She realized something that scared her. She was finally realizing the affect she had on him. She knew he wanted her, and want to know the scariest part? She wanted him.

And she wasn't afraid.

For the time being of course.

* * *

A/N: Okay. So I know it was wicked short, but I had to end it here. Hang in there. Expect another update probably around Wednesday.


	9. I Know What You Did Last Night

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the reveiws and support. It helps so much! Your all the best!

* * *

**The Saga Of Mary And Bible Boy****Chapter 9 I Know What You Did Last Night

* * *

**

Rory stayed awake long after Tristan had already dozed off. She had so many thoughts swimming around in her head. She liked Tristan, and she didn't regret what she gad done, but she wasn't sure if she actually wanted to _date _Tristan. She was hesitant to just hive him her heart, because of how easily and carelessly he could break it.

Deciding she'd better go, Rory reached over Tristan to grab her shirt, but an arm snaked around her waist, pulling her back down. "Watcha doin?" Tristan asked sleepily.

"I have to go."

Tristan reluctantly pulled himself up to a sitting position. "Why?"

"You mean, you expected me to stay? Tristan, be serious. I'm not an idiot, I know this didn't mean anything."

Tristan grumbled something under his breath that Rory couldn't make out.

Rory ignored him and continued to rant. "Listen, I know you do the whole 'fooling around' thing all the time, and I'm fine with that. Heck, I might even agree to it sometimes for all I know, but I can't date you. You're too muck of a player, and I'd have too many expectations and wind up getting hurt." Rory finished.

"Are you done now?" Tristan asked with an amused smirk. Rory nodded reluctantly. "Good," he said, pulling her down beneath him and kissing her again.

* * *

"So where were you Friday night?" Summer asked as she and Rory got their books from their lockers. "Tristan!" she called as he walked by them.

Tristan sauntered over. "Yah?"

"Hey, I gave those notes for you, just give me a second to find them," Summer said, turning back to her locker. "So Friday night…" Summer continued with Rory.

"Um… I just needed to get away from my grandparents, so I drove around for a while. They didn't know I was gone, did they?"

"Nope." Summer continued to search through her locker. "You know what, I think I left the notes in my car. You stay here, and I'll go get them," she told Tristan.

Once she was gone, Tristan leaned in close. "I know what you did Friday night…" he whispered. "And last night too…"

"Last night I stayed in and played Monopoly with my mother," Rory retorted, blushing.

"Sure ya did Mary. And I played hide and go seek with my dad all night."

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

* * *

"So what do you think of this?" Summer asked her, coming out of Rory's closet.

"I don't know, it's all right," Rory told her from where she was sprawled out on the bed, eating cheese curls.

"I need something perfect for the party tonight!" Summer said, walking back in. A few minutes later she came back out and sat down next to Rory. "So… What's going on between you and Tristan?"

Rory looked up from her book, startled. "Nothings going on between me and Tristan," she answered quickly.

"Yes there is. You guys have been avoiding each other, but you blush when I mention him and he smirks when I mention you. I know these things, I'm very observant." Rory was silent. "You know what I think?" Summer asked.

"No. What does Miss Observant think?"

"I think you and Tristan flirted, kissed, then eventually did the 'wild thing', then you freaked out about getting hut, so now you guys just use each other whenever you feel like it and try to keep it a secret."

Rory blushed, letting Summer know she had been exactly right.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Summer reassured her. "Just don't wait too long to tell him, okay?"

"Tell him what?" Rory asked, bewildered.

"To tell him how you really feel." Summer said, rolling her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

A/N: There ya go. Tell me how you liked it!

Next Chapter- _"There's been something I've been meaning to ask you," he said absentmindedly running a hand through his hair._

Next chappie to be updated some time before Monday


	10. I Just Need Some Fun

A/N: Okay, it took a while, I know, but here it is

* * *

Chapter 10

I Just Need Some Fun

* * *

Summer and Rory arrived late to the party, just as they always had.

Tristan chuckled as he watched them enter. Rory had changed so much over the past weeks. She was even doing the whole 'grand entrance' thing now.

He smiled, not being able to stop himself from thinking about what could happen later on that night, when he got her alone. Then for a second, he frowned, remembering what he had been asked to do.

Rory danced with Summer and her friends for a while before separating from the group to get a drink. Then she sauntered down an empty hallway.

He waited a few minutes before following her into an empty room she had aimlessly entered in curiosity just moments before. He shut the door quietly behind him.

"Hey," he said, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

She jumped, surprised, but answered without needing to turn around. "Hey," she said quietly as he turned her himself in his arms. "So…" she trailed off, blushing and looking down at her feet.

Tristan chuckled. It amazed him that she was still so damn shy. He used both his hands to cup her chin and pulled her up to kiss him.

A few minutes later, he pulled away from the embrace. Rory looked up at him, confused.

"I've… there's something I've been meaning to ask you," he said awkwardly, scratching his head.

"Well…. What is it?"

"Will…. Will you go out with Dan?"

"Huh?" This was the last thing Rory had expected Tristan to ask her.

"My friend Danny. He… He kind of asked me if I'd ask you out for him…"

"Why?"

"Because he likes you and for some odd reason he thinks I have leverage with you." Tristan smirked as he added on the last part.

"Well… do you want me to date him?" Rory asked. In her mind she considered Tristan to be way more to her than she let even him see. Besides, she'd always thought Dan was an ass.

_No. Of course I don't. **I** like you! Don't say yes! _Tristan swallowed, trying to hide his emotions from seeping through his voice. "Sure," he finally managed. _Why did I say that? Why did I say that?_

It amazed Rory how much that one word, four measly letters could hurt so much. Fine then," she whispered.

Tristan pulled away and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Rory asked, following him.

"I'm gonna go tell Dan. Besides, we can't do this anymore Mary. You'd be cheating on my best friend with me." _It's too bad I think I love you. _It seemed as soon as life began to feel like a fantasy for Tristan, reality always came to bite him in the ass.

* * *

**-One Month Later- (A/N: Major fast-forward, I know. Just hang in there. You didn't miss anything)

* * *

**

"Hey," Dan said, wrapping his arm around Rory. "I'm going out to the movies with some friends tonight, wanna come?"

"With the guys?" Rory asked critically.

"Yah. You can ask Summer to come along if you like."

"Fine," she answered halfheartedly. She didn't really want to go. But she felt commited to Dan, and also kind of guilty because the more she learned about him, the less interested she became in him. There was just nothing there, plain and simple.

* * *

-That Night-

They arrived late, receiving glares from the other occupants of the theatre. Not that any of them cared.

Dan sat next to the aisle, Rory on his other side. Tristan was next to Summer, and there were a few others from the football team on his other side.

"Thanks for coming," Rory whispered to Summer once everyone was settled in.

"You have to make it up to me," Summer said, not really mad.

"Well…" Rory started, glancing over at Dan to make sure he wasn't listening. Only Tristan seemed to be half paying attention to them. "I was talking to this guy at UCONN and I got us invited to a dorm party tomorrow night."

"Awesome. I need some popcorn, will you come?"

"Yah." Rory stood up. "I'll be right back," she whispered to Dan before leaving the theatre.

Once she was gone, Dan slid over to the seat next to Tristan. One of their friends, John, leaned over. "Hey Dan, have you nailed her yet?"

Dan grinned. "Not yet, but I'm pretty close."

"Lucky," Josh grumbled. "I bet she'll be a feisty one."

"Yup," Dan agreed, leaning back in his chair. "Hey Tristan, how's it gonna feel when your best friend nails your Mary before you?" He asked, gloating.

But Tristan wasn't looking at Dan. He was staring at the person behind him.

There stood Summer, her arms crossed, and Rory, close to tears. "I forgot my wallet," Summer growled.

"Ass,"Rory managed to say before dumping her soda on him and storming out.

* * *

Rory and Summer sat on the curb, waiting for a taxi. "When we go to that party tomorrow, I'm just gonna have some fun. I'm tired of being the person everyone wants to nail because I'm so damn 'innocent.'"

"Maybe we shouldn't go tomorrow. I think you need time to cool down." Summer told her, concerned.

"No. I just need some fun. I'm through with getting my heart broken."

"You loved Dan?" Summer asked in disbelief.

"No. No no no no nonononono. But there was Dean and then Dean again and Tristan…"

* * *

A/N: So there it is. I know it seemed fast, but the end is near and there wasn't really anything interesting that was gonna happen while Rory dated Dan, cuz she's just not the cheating type. You know?

Reveiw Reveiw Reveiw!


	11. Where the World Begins and Ends

A/N: Hey guys! now I know what you're gonna say. Finally! and I have to say I agree. lol. I promise to get the next chapter up sooner. By the way, it will be the LAST one. The song in this is "Just a Freind" by MariOOOOOO! lol. its just so fun to say. MariOOOOO! Okay. On with the story.

* * *

Chapter 11- Just a Friend

* * *

Saturday 5:30 pm

The phone rang, and since the maid had the night off, Tristan sauntered over to answer. "'Lo?" he asked lazily. He'd been hanging out at the house all day, thinking about Rory mostly. It seemed like the longer he stayed away from her, the more he needed her. He wanted to know everything about her. Explore every inch of her. (again) And mostly, he wanted her to feel the same way about him.

I wanna know your name and

_I wanna know if you got a man_

_I wanna know_

_I wanna know everything_

_I wanna know your number and if I can come over and_

_I wanna know watcha like_

_I wanna know so I can do it all night_

_Butcha tellin' me I'm just a friend_

_Telling me I'm just a friend_

"Tristan? Good. It's Summer. Listen. How fast can get to Rory's house with your car and a bunch of friends?" she asked hurriedly.

"Why?"

"How fast?"

"20, 30 minutes tops."

"Good, make it 20."

"Fine. Now why?"

"I'm really worried she's gonna try something stupid at that party tonight."

"The one at UCONN."

"Yah."

"Okay. I'll be there in 15."

* * *

Everyone hopped out of the two cars in front of the dorm and headed for the door. "Rory," Tristan called.

Rory stopped and waited, letting everyone pass.

When Tristan had shown up earlier that night with some others, and Rory had answered the door, he could tell by her demeanor that tonight was going to be trouble. That and from her skimpy outfit. Not that he minded seeing her in it. It was the fact that everyone else got to see too.

"Yah?"

"Listen, maybe you should just take it easy tonight," he said quietly.

Rory was agitated. He and Summer seemed to be conspiring against her. "You're acting like you care. Almost like you're my friend. But you're not. _Are _you?"

Oh baby you

_Got what I need_

_But you say I'm just a friend_

_But you say I'm just a friend_

_I can be your_

_Fan-ta-sy_

_But you're telling me I'm just a friend_

_Telling me I'm just a friend_

Rory's words stung. "I am you're friend. Maybe more," he answered.

"You're definitely not more. I can't risk it. I've been hurt too much in the past."

"So why don't we blow off the party, and you tell me about it?"

_I wanna know you in and out_

_I wanna know what you're all about_

_I wanna know_

_I wanna know what makes you laugh_

_I wanna know about your past_

_I wanna know how you move_

_I wanna know_

_So I can move too_

_I wanna know_

_But you're telling me I'm just a friend_

_Telling me I'm just a friend._

"Maybe later," Rory said, calming down. "I just wanna have some fun tonight."

Tristan just stared.

"So… friends?"

Oh baby you

_Got what I need_

_But you say I'm just a friend_

_But you say I'm just a friend_

_I can be your_

_Fan-ta-sy_

_But you're telling me I'm just a friend_

_Telling me I'm just a friend_

"And you don't want anything more?"

"Tristan! I know you're cocky and think the world of yourself, but can't you just get it through your head that I don't _want_ to be anything more?"

_Can you_

_Give me one reason why_

_You wouldn't want this kind of guy_

_Cuz I stay dips_

_I stay lace _

_And I know you know I'm fly_

_Girl stop playing games with me_

_And lets get it on tonight_

_You got nothing to lose_

_Let me do what I do_

The hurt was evident in his features this time. "Fine. Friends."

Oh baby you

_Got what I need_

_But you say I'm just a friend_

_But you say I'm just a friend_

_I can be your_

_Fan-ta-sy_

_But you're telling me I'm just a friend_

_Telling me I'm just a friend_

It was quiet for a moment. "But if you change your mind… or… or you need anything… just don't be afraid to call, okay?"

_You can call me any time you like_

_Doesn't matter day or night_

_We can do whatever you _

_wanna do it's up to you_

_Don't fight the feeling_

_that you feel_

_I can tell that it's real _

_oh girl_

_so won't you help me understand_

_why you say I'm just a _

_why you say I'm just a friend_

"Of course," Rory answered honestly. With that she turned her back on him and walked inside.

* * *

When Rory walked into the dorm she wasn't surprised by what she saw at all. There was a long table along the back of the common room, filled with food, punch, and soda. The keg had it's own table in the corner. Couples were making out here and there, and others were dancing in the center of the floor. A hallway led to all the dorm rooms.

She found Summer, and after dancing for a while they went to get some punch. "Rory, you know the guy I told you was totally checking you out like, 10 minutes ago?"

"Yah… why?"

"He's coming over here right now."

Rory turned just as the guy was taking his final step towards them. "Hi. You're Rory, right?" he asked.

"Ya…" she answered, puzzled as to how he knew her.

"I'm Brian," he told her.

"Oh! She exclaimed, understanding dawning on her face. "Summer, Brian's the one who invited us."

"It's nice to meet you," she told him, grinning. "I'm gonna go um… over there," she told Rory, grinning before leaving.

"So…. What's your major?" Rory asked him.

"English. I want to be a journalist.

"Really? So do I!" she answered.

"I have my books and notes from my classes in my room if you want to check them out," he offered.

"That would be great, thanks."

Tristan and Summer watched as Rory disappeared with Brian down the hallway, his jaw clenched. Summer put her hand on his shoulder in support.

"I don't get it," she said quietly.

"Get what?" he snapped.

"If you're the only one good enough for her, and she's the only one good enough for you, why do you keep looking everywhere for love but in each other?"

* * *

"I can't believe you had to do five essays already," Rory said, astounded.

"Yah," Brian said, sighing. "Do you want a drink or something?"

"I'm sorry. You're bored."

"No, it's okay. It's entertaining watching you. I'll just be back in a minute. So what's your poison?"

"Huh?"

Brian laughed. "Beer? What kind?"

"Oh," Rory said, squirming in her seat on his bed. "I wasn't planning on drinking."

"Come on, one beer. What could it hurt?"

"Sure," Rory said, forcing a smile. She'd just have a few sips, that's all. "Why not."

* * *

30 Minutes later

"He's in high school ladies," Summer said to the group of girls surrounding Tristan.

They smirked at her. "We don't care if he doesn't," one of them answered her slyly.

"I'm sure a judge would," Summer responded, and only showed a little satisfaction as most of the girls around them reluctantly left.

"What is it Summer?"

"We're all ready to go, but we can't find Rory anywhere."

"Well, when's the last time you saw her?"

"When she left with Brian," she answered in concern.

"Brian. Tall, brunette, brown eyes?" one of the girls asked, her eyes widening.

"Yah, that's him. Why?"

"I saw him slipping something into a beer over by the table about 10 minutes ago. I thought it was Tylenol or something, but it could have been a roofie."

Summer looked up at Tristan in shock. He was bubbling with anger.

"You know where her room is?" The girl nodded. "Summer, you go get some of the guys and furry up. You, show me where the room is."

Tristan followed the girl to the door and tried the knob. It was locked. He looked at the girls, as if daring her to stop him, before he kicked the door down with at loud bang.

Brian was on top of Rory on the bed, and you could tell she was struggling underneath him.

Not hearing Tristan come in, Brian didn't look up until Tristan was yanking him off of her. He backed him into the wall and hit him hard. Once. Twice, then letting him slide to the floor for his friends to deal with.

Pulling Rory into his arms, he made sure she was okay as he carried her out the door, and away from the party.

* * *

"What happened?" Dan asked, as he hurried down the hallway to Rory's door. Tristan was waiting outside while Summer got Rory undressed.

"What are you doing here Dan?"

"I came to make sure Rory was alright."

"Why?"

"Because I'm her boyfriend. What the hell is wrong with you DuGrey?"

Tristan ignored the question. "If I were you Dan, I would have considered her calling you and ass and storming out of the theatre her way of breaking up with you."

Dan glared at Tristan and moved for the door, but he quickly blocked his way. "What are you doing?"

"You can't go in there."

"Why the hell not?"

"She wouldn't want to see you."

"What the fuck DuGrey! You don't even know her!"

"I know her better than you!" Tristan yelled back. Dan just shook his head in anger. "Oh yah? What's her favorite drink Dan?"

"Diet Coke," he answered as if it were obvious.

"You're wrong Dan! You're fucking wrong! She drinks coffee as easily as she breathes! How could anyone who really cares about her not even know _that_?"

Not having any defense, he gave in, and slowly walked away. The world didn't begin and end with Rory Gilmore. At least not for him.

* * *

"Hey," Tristan whispered as he sat beside Rory on her bed. She was under the covers, slowly loosing consciousness.

"Thanks," she whispered weakly.

"Now problem. Anytime," he joked. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Mmmm…. Dizzy."

"Well that should ware of while you sleep," she assured her.

"I love you," she mumbled, barely audible as she nodded off. But he still heard her.

* * *

A/N: Reveiw Reveiw! And for those of you who are wondering, I did get this idea from One Tree Hill. I sort of had this kind of plot planned out from the begginning, and it ended up sounding more like it then I meant to. Next chapter is TOTALLY original, I promise. Lata, Fun. 


	12. A Fairytale Ending

A/N: Ok, this is gonna be kind of long because I don't want to ruin the ending with a note on the bottom. This will be the last chapter. It's the first story that I've finished, and its making me kind of sad. My next story will be titled Heirarchy and I'm gonna be formatting it kind of special. You'll see. If you could choose a theme song for a show, what would it be? Tell me in your reveiw, cuz I need some ideas. So anyways, the song is "More than Anyone" by Gavin DeGraw. Make sure to tell my what you think! Till next time, FuNiNdAsUn40

* * *

A Fairytale Ending

* * *

She was avoiding him. That much was obvious. Jeeze! Didn't she realize he felt the exact same way? He loved her too. And he couldn't just leave her alone. He knew that she was scared that he would hurt her, but she didn't know how he really felt.

When she wasn't in the cafeteria at lunch, he knew where he could find her.

_You need a friend_

_I'll be around _

_Don't let this end _

_Before I see you again _

_What can I say to convince you _

_To change your mind of me? _

He found her in the last row of shelves in the library.

"Rory…"

She jumped at the voice breaking through the silence she had been yearning for all day.

"We need to talk…" Tristan started. "Last night, you said some things…"

"It was the roofie talking," Rory interrupted.

"The roofie."

"Yes."

Tristan sighed, suddenly frustrated. "When is this whole saga going to end Mar?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we just keep going around in circles. One step forward, two jumps back. Listen," Tristan started, grabbing her by the arms so she couldn't run away.

Rory burst into tears. She was torn. She knew what he wanted to say. And if she let him get it out, she wouldn't be able to control herself. She'd wind up with her heart broken.

"I know you meant what you said."

"I didn't! I didn't!" Rory protested through her tears, trying to convince herself more than Tristan.

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone _

_I'm gonna hold you closer than before _

_And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free _

_I'll be free for you anytime_

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

"You're just scared Rory, I know you're just scared."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I can see it in your eyes."

Rory just scoffed at him.

"I mean it. Just by looking into them, its like I have a free viewing of your feelings. It's so real."

"That's not true. I'm not scared."

"They're almost gray. You're eyes are gray when you're scared. They're dark when your sad, and sparkle when you're challenged. They're beautiful."

_Look in my eyes, what do you see? _

_Not just the color _

_Look inside of me _

_Tell me all you need and I will try _

_I will try _

"What's your point?"

"My point is that I'm nothing without you Rory, nothing. I want you. More than I've ever wanted anyone.

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone _

_I'm gonna hold you closer than before _

_And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free _

_I'll be free for you anytime _

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone _

Rory was silent.

"God, do I need to spell it out for you? You're the one, my better half."

She just stared at him through her tears, her eyes widening.

"I love you Rory, I love you so fucking much I can't sleep at night. I want to be yours. I want you to be mine. I want to be together. And I know you're scared that I'll hurt you, but I promise that It wouldn't even be possible. I couldn't hurt you without hurting myself. I need you."

_Free for you, whenever you need _

_We'll be free together, baby _

_Free together, baby _

She loved him too. She couldn't lie to herself anymore about it. "You're right. I do love you. " she managed to get out through her tears.

Tristan felt the weight being lifted from his chest. It could happen now. He could have everything he's wanted, needed, for years. He pulled her close and kissed her. So close their tears molded together. Tears of happiness. Of freedom. Of longing, lust, and love.

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone _

_I'm gonna hold you closer than before _

_And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free _

_I'll be free for you anytime _

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone _

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone _

And here, the saga of Mary and Bible Boy ended.

So that the fairytale could begin.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
